Inverse Hunters
by ShadowSonic1
Summary: The Seyruun Inner world tour!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Slayers series. And although I made up the Inverse Hunters I'm sure official versions of them exist somewhere in some form, belonging to someone else. Honest.

Note: The main bulk of this is between NEXT and TRY, maybe a week or so after the end of NEXT.

INVERSE HUNTERS

The War of the Monster's Resurrection/Fall 

Phibrizzo, Hell-master of this world, leader of Shabranigdo's generals and second mightiest Mazoku of them all, was having a rather good century. He had located and resurrected a piece of the Dark Lord himself, located the Water Dragon King and had gotten a barrier established to prevent him from escaping. Things were going quite well…

 Of course, that was if you ignored the incursion of the three Overworlders and the subsequent destruction of his generals and priests at their hands, or rather, their appetites. Of course Phibrizzo had found a way of getting some decent entertainment out of the situation.

How? Simple, he had gotten the Golden Dragons of Dragon's peak to come aid him in the hunt of the intruders and made them do all the work mostly. Oh, he could've just called on Xellos seeing as how Zelas' owed him a favor. But he decided against it. He might need that favor to borrow Xellos for some other important occasion down the road, also, the Overworlders were apparently had sunk to a Vampirism of sorts. They needed to suck the life energies of powerful magical beings in order to remain strong in this world, even though most magicks worked rather pathetically on them. Phibrizzo learnt this well when he saw his generals and priests reduced to dry empty husks before their astral forms faded away when he decided to have these intruders investigated. Of he had learnt certain things about them but the cost was too high.

So he was fully content to call a temporary cease-fire between his forces and the Golden Dragons and whip up some silly drivel to them of how the Overworlders posed a great threat to all races in this world. He went on to speak of how they were searching for a means to destroy everything both sides had worked for; they could not be allowed to be left alone, etc. He really needed to thank Dynast for those lessons on Oratory. Maybe he would name him his successor or something like that. As if he would ever need one, it was rather laughable to think that Hellmaster would ever be destroyed by anything less than the Lord of Nightmares!

He had allowed a dragon army to be decimated by two of them while he moved in at the last moment to capture the weakened duo. He had allowed the last one to run around in the Human realm of Lyzeille, he had heard that the Dragons had sent three of their greatest Golden Dragon warriors there and no one had heard from any of them in quite some time. Oh well, poo-poo for the Dragons, less trouble for the Mazoku in the long run.

He looked down from his throne, the Golden Dragons, or at least the survivors anyway, had sent a representative to make sure that Phibrizzo truly sealed them away and not just tried to convert them. It was a nice thought but they probably would have been too much expensive to keep around, what with the vampirism and all. The Dragon, some silly hippy named Mallgizio or whatever, simply observed and then walked off as fast as possible after the sealing was complete.

"You two have caused quite the ruckus, but for what it's worth, I think it's a tragedy you were born to the wrong world. I know I would've liked having you two around. Anyway, I hear Gaav is having some trouble concerning some spell the Aqualord got off at him. So toodles…" the child spoke with a smirk as he zipped away.

Time passed on, the War of Monster's Fall came to it's end with the betrayal of Gaav and Aqualord's destruction. The Demon King of the North had his Headquarters established at the Kataart Mountains. The Barrier area was established and the Swordsman of Light slew Zanaffar and created Flagoon. The second awakening of Shabranigdo via Rezo occurred, and a certain redhead caught Phibrizzo's attention. He called in that favor from Zelas and decided to resurrect a city of the dead when he got tired of sitting around waiting for her.

Then he died.

But that is a story already told, this tale is of what happened in the aftermath of the Shoveler giving Phibby a spanking to remember and of the two sealed away.

Oh yeah, it also features some people called the Slayers…


	2. Xellos the Mysterious PI

DISCLAIMER: Go back to the prologue

NOTE: Um, sorry. This is the first chapter; the last one with the flashback was the prologue. I'm new to fanfics and screwed it up.

Special thanks go to Filing Sloth for Beta-Reading and helping me organize myself with this.

INVERSE HUNTERS CHAPTER ONE

It was your usual day at the good old Wolfpack Pub, the place was its usual mess with the Dark Elves lying on the floor plastered out of their gourds and the Lesser Mazoku in 3 person singing songs of human dismemberment in off-key tones and stopping for the occasional belching and vomiting.

Makoneen, Priest of Dolphin and at-the-moment Bar Operator had to admit that the good old spot was more packed than usual. His own Master had given him this assignment as a way of keeping busy for the next month or so. Why, he had not bothered asking.

It was, of course, not his place.

It was probably better he was chosen than Sherra or any of the Mazoku Generals, who probably would've run the place like a boot camp or used those who didn't pay as practice for their swords. Makoneen didn't mind as much if the patrons used their tabs, him being somewhat more tolerant and not especially caring. The higher Mazoku could order full houses of Orihalcon orbs (Stored with 100% Human Negativity) for all he cared. He just wished the month would go by faster or something more worthy of his attention would come up and Lady Dolphin would pull him out of here.

What happened next was something straight out of a cliché fairytale; what with the mysterious, tall, dark stranger entering and silencing everyone.

At least, that's how it usually went in these tales, but seeing as how most were the less observant lower beings (and everyone else was too stoned on the special Tortured Dragon surprise) the dramatic entrance was ignored.

The figure opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, his smirk lessening somewhat. Makoneen noticed him and stared, he only hoped the person in question wouldn't mind the mess too much. After all, it was his home island this pub was located on.

Xellos walked calmly towards the bar, making sure he stepped over the occasional dark emotion-drunk Mazoku, and making sure he stepped on the nether regions of the dark elves and other dark magic beasts. He sat down on a stool and turned to face Makoneen directly, stopping his face a mere inch away from his.

"So, how's business? I see we've had more than our usual share of customers and they seem satisfied. Bringing in the dough as the humans would say? I do hope you haven't had to resort to the private wine cellars, you know how much the Mistress would dislike that." He said, his standard smirk coming back. He opened his eyes and took notice of Makoneen's slight uneasiness.

Heh, he still had it.

"Go on, speak. This place may be Wolfpack Island Pub, but it's still neutral at this point in time. What with the upheaval between the lords going on…" This caught Makoneen's attention.

"Upheaval? I figured there was something up when Lady Dolphin sent me here and had the old General Stingray go elsewhere to get the reserves ready. I figured we were going to war. Be a friend and let your old bud Makoneen in on what's happening…"

"First I'll place my order. An Ultra sized orb of Despair, Madness, Loathing and sensations of death. Coat it with sprinkles of Megalomania."

"Eh? That's a bit much, even for you."

Xellos' smile lessened and he opened one bloodshot eye. "Humor me, I just got back from having his torso blown open by Gaav and then attended a human wedding loaded with friends, family and lovesick girls."

"Blech, thank L-Sama for unrequited crushes and infidelity." Makoneen shuddered as he got out Xellos' order. The Beast Priest took the orb and began absorbing the array of stored emotional energies.

Makoneen put down the empty orb he had been polishing and laid an elbow on the counter. "So anyways, what's this up with the Lords? Must be something personal between them or otherwise they wouldn't send us away or give us menial tasks. I'm assuming Zelas' wanted it kept a secret, and everyone here knows how good you are at figuring those out."

Xellos' paused his absorption and pondered whether or not to speak of what he knew.

_Why not? I'm about due for my 100 year act of semi-generosity_

"Well, it wasn't too hard to figure out if you had seen what I saw and knew what I knew. I assume you know about our dearly departed Phibrizzo?"

Makoneen shrugged "More or less got spanked by big old mama, why?"

"Well, his and Gaav's ruination have left a sort of vacuum in the Mazoku power structure. Our Masters have been forced to try their hands at politics and are vying for Hellmaster's vacated post."

If Makoneen had been drinking he would've done a spit take. "Politics?! Are you really a fruitcake?!"

"Sore wa Himitsu desu! Anyways, it's actually devolved into the traditional Mazoku way of dealing with this sort of thing."

"Mortal Combat then. Fight until only one stands."

"Yes. Normally I'd get into trouble over blabbing this sort of thing, but the outcome is so obvious it doesn't matter. The New Triumvirate will be meeting soon at the Northern Fortress instead of the Desert of Destruction."

"Oh, you are siding with Dynast? That's rather bizarre."

Xellos shrugged "I'm feeling pessimistic and realistic these days. Hopefully I'll be back to my good old Genki self once I'm finished this orb. Anyways, even with Dynast most likely to be the new supreme boss I'm still looking for Zelas' best interests by finding a way to bolster our own forces. Any help?"

"Eh, this is a neutral spot no matter what, so I might as well keep you up to speed on rumors and such. I am a barkeep after all…there's a fellow named Valgaav at large. Gaav's main follower, got all his power once old Yellow jacket bought it. Heard some random bizarre things about his origins; He's a bit of a loon even by Mazoku standards."

Xellos' interest was peaked. "Valgaav" seemed like he had potential as one of Zelas' personal warriors.

"Any idea where he's holed up? Any information at all about him?"

"Well, he's outside the Barrier kingdoms, but that's all I know. Dynast and Lady Dolphin have tried their hands at getting him too so he must be quite the catch. He may even rival you." The barkeep shrugged as he got back to polishing his orbs.

Xellos sucked up the last of his order and made his way for the door. "Well, you've been a big informational help. Just keep the place clean and don't drain the wine cellars if you know what's good for you."

Makoneen shrugged him off and then stiffened. He scowled and readied an offensive spell. "HOLD IT! You didn't trade for that orb!"

"Put it on my tab."

You haven't paid your tab for 500 years Xeloss. You know the drill; pay up with magical relics…" He held out one hand with the spell, the other hand with palm open for payment.

Xellos sighed and turned around, drawing an object out of his cloak. "All right, all right. Don't go blowing your spout. Take this reefer; it contains a valuable human cast spell." He said as he tossed the small brooch like item to Makoneen.

The Barkeep put down his spell and took a good look at the reefer with interest. "Really? Is it a dangerous spell?"

Xellos turned around and walked out the door. "It's not dangerous at all…"

Makoneen smiled as he prepared to look and see what the reefer contained.

Xellos also smiled as he walked into the distance and felt the heat from the Dragon Slave as it went off.

"…Not to me anyways…"

Xellos pondered his options as he made his way off of Wolfpack Island and towards the Mainland.

_With Gaav out of the picture, this means this Valgaav character is supposedly the new head of this Rebellion and is going to keep himself hidden from view if he has any brains at all. Last I heard, Gaav's Priest and General are both still quite alive and are therefore this new fellow's Lieutenants. If anyone knows anything about Valgaav and his plans, it's them. And from what I know Raltark and Rashart are still the same near-sighted blowhards they always were, which is rather advantageous for me._

Xellos entered the Astral plane to get a decent "sniff" of where the duo would be hiding, as they always worked in tangent and weren't really into "hiding".

_Hmmm, rather odd, but the remains of Sairagg it is then._

"I tell you Raltark, if that bucket-headed weirdo-language talking freak mouths off orders to us like that again and keeps us doing these dumb lower-Mazoku class jobs I'll get myself the nearest can opener and…"

Raltark, a medium-sized yellow-cloaked figure with short neatly trimmed red hair, turned to his rather less intellectual companion and raised an eyebrow above his blue eye: "Do what?"

"Well…..I'll think of something! Just because Valgaav entrusted him with this job doesn't mean he can talk to us about doing our jobs right and 'demanding' we report in and out at set times like we're grunts! We were created by Gaav himself, who created him?! Valgaav said nothing of where he came from, just for us to do what he or that Grim Reaper knock-off say while he's off somewhere or the other building some magic construct!"

Rashart, a tall muscular figure in dark yellow armor with long wild red hair and a powerful looking sword on his belt, mumbled to himself as he and Raltark touched down near the ruins. The two could be even thought of as brothers by appearances alone, and in a way they were.

Raltark smirked and turned to his General Counterpart "Don't worry; this is only a temporary situation. We'll soon once again be getting the respect we always had once-"

His sentence was completed for him, though not by Rashart as usual.

"-Valgaav returns?" Xellos said as he teleported in.

Rashart, being the more aggressive of the two stepped forward and drew the Chaos Blade Gaav had given him. "What is the meaning of this intrusion Beast Priest? Come to do battle?"

"My my, all these centuries and still as predictable as ever, I've already answered why I'm here so I won't bother with a trademark Xellos quote." The Priest rather casually stated as he slowly began charging Demonic energies through his form.

Raltark scowled "If you think you'll get any information on Valgaav out of us without a fight then you're sadly mistaken. And besides, even at your best you can only match us…"

Xellos opened an eye "Quite true, us Priestly types are usually the more perceptive and more intelligent aren't we? Of course you two are equal to me as long as you are together." He vanished in a cloud of smoke, throwing the two into confusion as they tried their best to detect him.

Raltark suddenly felt someone behind him, as well as a rather painful shock of black energies burning into his back. He was propelled forward with the whispered words still going through his mind: "As long as…"

He turned and glared at the trickster as he prepared an offensive spell. "You demand information from us to betray our new leader? All you will receive from us is death!"

"Oh, I do so hope you won't consider me unoriginal if I say that's a gift I plan to give to you…" Xellos replied as he dash-teleported on top of the fallen Chaos-Dragon Priest and shoved his staff through the fellow's wrist, leaving a black-blooded hole and dissipating the spell, to say nothing of causing Raltark extreme pain.

"It IS a good idea for you two to stay together to maximize your powers, but you still have conflicting minds and aren't a proper team, you're no match for a fully prepared me." Xellos smiled to the agonized Priest. He still had that smile on when the Chaos Blade of Rashart cut into his back and left him on the ground next to Raltark.

Rashart grinned, "I'm REALLY going to enjoy this…" He swung his blade towards Xellos.

Xellos casually blocked it with one hand and stared directly into Rashart's shocked face. "Not as much as **I** will enjoy THIS!" he said as he flung the blade out of the General's hands and into a stone block. He got up, smacked Rashart a few times with a demonically charged staff and soon had him in an identical position to his "twin".

"Now, while this fellow is your new boss, he didn't create you personally and I'm sure you'd be somewhat willing to fill me in on his whereabouts if I promised to have you both rein ducted to Lord Ruby-Eye's armies rather than just make a mess of this surrounding area. Although the latter WOULD be much more satisfying."

Rashart was about to give Xellos his answer when a new voice, with a strange accent to it, as well as the clanging of metallic armored footsteps made themselves known. "Dreadfully sorry brother, well not really, but I and my two Droogies here have some important things to chat about and I must say we haven't the time for 20 Questions…"

Xellos looked up at the intruder just in time to see a purple-black armored fist smash itself into his face. He stumbled backwards, stunned at the might of the blow and wondering how this new fellow, whose appearance didn't look Gaavish in origin at all, managed to appear here without giving off a detectable magic aura even though he obviously had power.

"Hmph, you're fast and strong. Though I can't say much for you vocabulary; I'm assuming you're the 'Bucket-head' these two were speaking of when I arrived?" Xellos said as he rubbed his injured face and got a good look at the new fellow. He had a purple helmet that covered his whole head and had a T-shape on the front where he could see out but hardly anyone could see in. A long ponytail of silvery-white hair flowed out of the hole in the back of the helmet down to his waist, brushing against the black-purple armor that covered him like flesh. His Right shoulder had a strange face carved in, it looked like a draconic creatures' sleeping face.

'Bucket-head' looked down at the fallen duo and Xellos noticed a single red eye flash in the darkness of his helmet. "Eh, these two don't appreciate the true beauty of my attire. Was nice of old horn-head to give me authority here, utter bliss it's been. Now you can't either leave or I give you a taste of the old thrashing. Pity you aren't a lady Priest though, it's been a while since I had the old 'in-out in-out' with anybody after a thrashing but since you're tougher than others I'll just use you for a battery."

Xellos didn't take kindly to that comment, though he didn't quite understand the meaning as he fired at the black-purple armored figure and was frankly surprised when it all but bounced off and he began moving forward.

"You Lower-World types are all the same thinking you're the baddest there is." He slammed a fist into Xellos' face, and Xellos felt himself somehow weaker after every physical blow made contact with his body. "Lemme tell you, us of the Overworld got over this silly attitude you all have here and evolved" Another blow and weaker still, "You belong in a museum where you can be stared at in horror for what you are, a Mazoku Neanderthal. You and the rest. Horn-Head and these schmucks have the hope of something better and I'm not going to let you mess it all up!" Two more blows, and an upper cut left Xellos stumbling back. But the final blow came when the sleeping caring on the Overworlder's shoulder opened up and a dark straight wide beam of Demonic power shot out of it, smashing straight into Xellos and leaving him in the center of a smoldering crater.

'Bucket-head' walked over to Rashart and Raltark and awakened them both with swift kicks.

Rashart rubbed his head and looked up, glaring "Xerxes…? What did you do that for?!"

A red eye flashed behind the helmet "For being brainless fools and letting this effeminate grinner rip ya up. On your feet both of you, bring him with you. I need a recharge and unless you want siphoning marks on you I need the Beast Boy. We can talk about the information you got on our prey back at the lair." Xerxes, warrior of the Overworld, ordered and walked off as the two wounded Mazoku carried Xellos away after him.

"So, I'm assuming you two got at least the basic information I need on our target? Just to remind you two, she's a red-head who wear magenta and has Demon Blood Talismans. That's all I really know but it should stick out enough for you to get a decent viddy of her and her own Droogies."

Raltark spoke up, "Yeah, she's heading down to some town to eat some cuisine made out of some Dragon she caught some time back."

"Name?"

"Inverse, Lina Inverse, Gaav wanted her dead before to interfere with Hellmaster but now all Valgaav wants is revenge."

"Welly-welly-well, I guess that makes us four…Inverse Hunters…this'll be fun."


	3. The Forewarning

Disclaimer: Go back to the prologue, or better yet I can say I'm Kanzaka and ditch this thing…

In response to Leigh: I'm pretty sure Dolphin does have her own minions, all the Mazoku do. All being in the water means is that her servants would have to be water-creatures as well (Makoneen is Japanese for "Whale").

Oh yes. Before I forget, I've worked out my own time calendar for the Slayers series.

Anything before the Kouma Sensou (War of the Monster's Ressurection/Fall) is labeled as the "Ancient Time". Anything after the KS is referred to as the AKS (After Kouma Sensou) Era. Thus this story is set in AKS 1012 (Which is how long ago it was, if you believe Xellos).

Oh yeah, a bit of clarification on Xerxes' appearance. That Draconic cannon thing he used on Xellos? It kind of looks like a bigger version of that Chimerical Shoulder guard Demia's bodyguard/sorcerer had in the Halciform episodes Slayers NEXT

Anywho, here we go…

INVERSE HUNTERS CHAPTER TWO

The field was large, quite large. It was green and flat. It was the ideal place for a picnic and other resting.

That is, if you ignored the large craters, fires and the dead sorcerer/sorceress corpses strewn over the place. And the two red-haired figures in the middle of it.

"Okay, I think we got most of the escapees, and those who're still alive won't be in a few moments regardless of whether or not we're here." Raltark commented and he casually strolled through the field of death.

Rashart, who was holding a bloody sword, began looking around, as if to identify the people. This of course would be difficult as most were either sliced apart or brunt to a crisp.  
  
"Well, these are all males so I think you're right. Most of the femmes are still holed up at the camp thanks to bucket-head's…taste…" Rashart muttered with a hint of disgust.

"Quit whining or feeling sickened by it, you got as much a fill of negative or pain-derived energies from what he did…or is currently doing to the survivors…as I did. I admit he's a bit…distracted by his habits but we all have secrets, he just doesn't care to keep many."

Raltark suddenly looked as if he remembered something. "Besides, I doubt that's all he does. Wait, didn't one of the females escape? Can you see her body anywhere?"

"No…I guess we were so preoccupied by the males we didn't care to look for a femme. More than likely she headed for that nearby city while we were working…"

Raltark looked over at the mountains in their way. "Well, if she got over that she'll be exhausted, and if anything she'll only be able to tell anyone just the lowest levels of truth. And if what we learned from Xerxes' mind-siphon on the Trickster, she'll probably use what little knowledge she might know about us to seek out certain prey of ours passing though. We'll return to Xerxes for instructions."

The Royal Trumpets blared as the people quickly rushed to finish their decorations. Everything was to be in the best of shape and all the food must be ready. After all, it wasn't every day that the Seyruun Royal Family came passing through.

The people all ran as fast they could to get to the welcome area as the gates opened.

"Be honored, citizens! Your must honorable and noble ruler has arrived!" One of the Royal escorts declared as the entourage entered the city. Philionel, dressed in formal royal robes merely waved his hand.

"Jonathan, there is no need for such boasting. What the people think of me is their own decision. In fact, I am the honored one for having these people greet me with such respect!" The large man chortled as he, Amelia and their escorts entered.

One of the escorts, a large muscular blonde man, turned to one of his companions, the short redhead. "Hey Lina, why-"

Lina cut him off, "Gourry, the reason Phil is on this tour is that he feels that he should do something to renew the people's faith in the Royal family after that whole disaster with Alfred. We're here as bodyguards and because it's easy money and free food. Got it?"

Gourry nodded, "Uh, thanks, but I was going to ask why there are seats for us. I mean we're technically servants right?"

Lina blinked, and then looked at the banquet table. "Huh, you're right. I guess since we're bodyguards we're supposed to be closer." The third figure in their group, a slim, purplish haired young woman giggled. "Miss Lina, I think this is one of those, 'hear me out' situations. Why does it puzzle you that royal servants can sit close to nobles or royalty Gourry-dear?" Sylphiel inquired.

"Ah? It's just that usually at those big gatherings the servants would sit far from us-uh, the Regal-types.." Gourry said, quickly stopping himself.

"How do you know what happens at regal gatherings?"

"…Lucky guess?"

Lina arched an eyebrow; she could've sworn Gourry was trying to cover-up something. She dismissed the thought, Gourry never lied; in fact he was a bit too honest sometimes.

She turned her thoughts to something more appealing: the banquet food.

As she gazed at the crowd, she spotted a familiar face. With a smirk, she walked over and decided to greet the cowboy-attired fellow.

"Well hello there Miss Inverse! Been awhile hasn't it?" Chef Ashford replied kindly.

"Awhile? Yeah it has, about 6 months if I remember correctly…you know what I mean? _Especially _considering the _Prince _himself is here." Lina said, the devious smirk still on her face.

Ashford sweat dropped and chuckled. "Ya needn't worry ma'am, I got something special lined up for all of ya. Your hard work before won't go unrewarded." Ashford promptly walked off in the direction of his restaurant.

Lina walked back, visions of luscious Dragon Cuisine dancing around her mind. She was about to sit down at the table when a soft hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked to see a somewhat-stern looking Sylphiel looking at her.

"Miss Lina, no! You know the banquet isn't until later! Prince Philioniel and Amelia have to tour the city and make speeches. You'll just have to show some patience." Sylphiel said motherly to the fiery sorceress. Lina glowered at her and remarkably, Sylphiel didn't back down. Despite her soft demeanor Sylphiel knew Lina and could see through her false rages. She knew she wouldn't really hurt her.

Lina continued to glower for a few more seconds until Sylphiel hit her with the final weapon: "You won't get paid or be allowed any more of the free privileges that came with being a royal guard unless you abide by the rules."

Lina promptly deflated and mumbled a few curses. "Fah, you're even worse than Zelgadis is sometimes with the reason and all that. The fact you sound so sweet about it makes it even worse. Alright, where's Gourry and Royals? Hey, wait, why aren't you with them?"

Sylphiel smiled slyly, something Lina never saw her do before. "Well, I knew you'd be coming here and decided I'd have to do something…"

"…"

Lina looked around for her group. She noticed them over to where the crowd's largest concentration was.

_Ah well, at least it's nice to see Amelia finally getting over Alfred. _

Lina walked over to where Gourry was while Sylphiel trailed behind. It was nice to have a nearly whole group without having a Dark Lord after them for once, although Zelgadis being Zelgadis had headed off for parts unknown in his search after Martina's wedding.

She was about to embark on another tedious few hours of the standard Royal touring, when she heard a voice…a rather weak and tired one…crying out.

"H—Help me…."

Everyone turned to see a woman…badly injured and bloody…stumbling through the crowd. Phil rushed forward and caught her in his arms as she passed out.

Phil looked up at the gaping people. "Quickly! Get a healer here and have space at an inn for us all! This woman needs help!"

The entirety of the biggest, best hotel in the city was given to Phil's Inner group (Phil, Amelia, Lina, Gourry and Sylphiel) for private usage while the guards set up outside. They quickly set the woman down on the master bed in a suite and did what they could.

Sylphiel was able to heal up the woman's injuries as best she could, but there were a few even her magic couldn't affect. She got off the bed and walked over to the others and sat down.

"I can't explain it, it's like the magic or whatever used to injure her can somehow repel my white magical energy," she said, puzzlement written on her face. She picked up a cup of tea and calmly sipped it.

"I do know those robes she's wearing though-"

"Yeah, the Sorcerer's Guild. But who could do something like this that healing won't fix it all up? And why is there a sorcerer Guilder out here?" Lina interjected.

"I believe I can answer that," a tired voice said. Everyone looked towards the bed and saw the tired looking woman face them. She tried to get out but was held back by Sylphiel.

"Miss, please. Your injuries aren't all healed and you're still exhausted."

The lady turned to Sylphiel and smiled. "You're right, don't suppose you'll let me get up and eat anything to recover hm?" Sylphiel blinked and then stepped back as Gourry helped the lady up and over to a dinner table where food for the rest of them had been prepared.

After she had eaten in a Lina-esque manner (Which everyone found acceptable considering what she had to go through), the sorceress leaned back and sighed.

"My God, I haven't eaten in days. Thank you." Philionel smiled at her. "Well, miss, it is the duty of a sovereign to look after his or her people, is it not? You were fortunate we were passing through."

The sorceress stared wide-eyed at the enormous mustached man and took notice of his attire. She stood up and walked over to bow when Amelia stopped her. "Oh no, please don't. You're tired and hungry. Don't strain yourself," she said kindly, helping her back to her seat.

"I-I don't know what to say…you don't even know me and you did all this." She blinked, and then her eyes widened. "Oh God, there was nothing after me, was there? Those horrible things…"

No that certainly got everyone's attention. They had assumed she had been going through the mountains and had been attacked by maybe a bandit gang Lina had missed (And was now eager to do away with). "You were attacked? That…that is totally UNJUST! Something must be done! Tell us where they are and I will make sure this does not go unpunished!" Amelia said enthusiastically.

The Sorceress stared at her in horror, "NO! No...you mustn't…those things…I wasn't attacked by bandits, it was those things we uncovered. Oh God, why wasn't there some kind of warning? All those others dead…" She trailed off.

Gourry spoke up "There were others with you? What's your name?"

"C-Carol. I…yes, there were others. I was part of a research group…" She looked around and froze at Lina. "W-wait…are you Lina…Inverse?"

Lina groaned, she was about to hear another of those tirades about her being the Dragon-Spooker, Enemy of all who live, etc etc…

"Oh yeah, that's her alright. But don't worry, she's not quite as bad as the stories say-" Gourry managed to get off before Lina elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yeah, I'm Lina Inverse."The reaction wasn't what she expected. Rather than a gasp of horror, Carol's face lit up. "Oh thank God! I can warn you now…those things we found are after you. At least they said so…our camp, if there are any other survivors they're being held there, over the western mountains. But I don't know if those creatures can be destroyed by conventional magic…"

"What creatures exactly…Mazoku? And what do you mean 'uncovered'?"

Carol looked tired suddenly "I'm sorry, the notes there will explain if the place hasn't been burned to the ground…I'm…I'm just so tired now." She said, holding her head wearily.

Sylphiel and Gourry helped her up and placed her on the bed. Phil looked contemplative and then spoke. "Miss Lina, if there are survivors from some kind of attack out there, I feel it as my duty to go and help those in need-"

"Hold it Phil, she said those things may be after ME. I've been sought after a little too many these last months. I'll go to this place and investigate myself. You can stay here and maybe look after Carol or finish the tour. I'll tell you what I find."

"Well, if you go I guess I do to." Gourry added.

Sylphiel stepped forward "If there are survivors they'll require white magical help, I'm in too."

Lina smiled at Gourry and Sylphiel and opened the window. He took Gourry's hand, though Sylphiel seemed a little depressed and flew out the window in the direction of the mountains with Sylphiel in back.

Little did they know that they were heading straight into the Lion's Den…


End file.
